In the labelling art it has always been considered a problem to apply in an automatic manner labels to slanted surfaces on articles. An example of an automatic labelling apparatus is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 745,003. It is necessary with labelling apparatus disclosed in this Canadian Patent to tilt the base plate on which the apparatus rests so that the pad which applies the label to the container is coincident with the article slanted surface. Although this known apparatus is satisfactory for applying labels on surfaces inclined away from vertical at up to 45.degree., complications do arise in the drive for the labelling mechanism and there are glue applying problems in view of the tilt at which the glue roll and glue storage pot operate.
A further difficulty encountered with known labelling apparatus is that it requires considerable set up time in adapting the apparatus to label new shapes of articles. This can result in extended costly shut down times.